


Legends Never Die

by Brook182



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend gets hurt, slight Marin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: Legend almost dies
Kudos: 72





	Legends Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @xicarusisfallingx for the prompt❤😊 just a short little one-shot for you guys.

Legend was exhausted. A horde of at least twenty monsters had invaded the heroes’ camp as they were just hunkering down to sleep. A mix of Bokoblins and Moblins made their way over to ruin Legend’s day.

“Same old shit-” Legend grunted in effort as he parried another blow, “not exactly how I wanted to spend my evening.”

Hyrule laughed as he slashed a Bokoblin across the chest, rendering it a useless heap. “Trust me, I’m sure we’d all rather be sleeping.”

Legend let out a half-hearted chuckle as he unleashed another fierce blow on a hapless Bokoblin.

The heroes slashed and stabbed long into the night.

Legend was exhausted. It began to show in his attacks.

He could hardly parry as a Bokoblin went into land a blow to his exposed abdomen. Legend swung his blade to no effect before another blow made contact with his cheek, eliciting a painful sting. The next dark red slash across Legend’s chest was enough to cause the strong hero to fall to his knees in pain. He groaned out his frustration and agony.

The Bokoblin was still looming over him, standing and watching him as if mocking his current weakness.

Legend made to stand, forcing his second wind. The Bokoblin fell forward, Time standing behind with blood covering his front. “You need medical attention right after this.”

Legend didn’t see a reason to waste their medical supplies on a few scratches.

“I’m fine Old Man. I’m tough as nails, got it.”

Time rolled his eyes, but turned around anyway, spotting his next target.

The fight continued. The heroes had narrowed down the horde to one enemy each.

Legend had successfully, yet with much difficulty, disposed of his monster when Wind’s had decided to claim him as his victim.

“Legend, watch out!”

The shout erupted from Legend’s right but it was already too late. The Moblin club struck the back of his head with enough force to send him crumbling to the ground in a still, lifeless heap.

“Legend,” He heard Time shout from in front of him. He felt a hand lifting his head up. He felt something warm and wet trail down his neck and back.

Then everything went black.

●♤□♡■◇♤♧

There was an air of tension as the group gathered every last bottle of red potion they could find. Twilight had returned from his search for a village market place. Unfortunately, he came up empty.

Warrior had done his best to stitch and bandage Legend’s wounds but Legend was pallid from blood loss and hope was waining. His life was hanging by a single thread and the Links were short on ideas.

“Okay, we used all our five potions, rubbing alcohol, bandages and a needle and thread,” Warrior said, biting his nails nervously. “That’s not enough to fix potential brain damage!”

“Stop panicking,” Wind yelled with tears in his eyes. He’d taken the incident very hard. “He’s going to be fine. It’s all going to be fine,” Wind said as he began choking up. Warrior grabbed Wind and buried him against his chest and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m sorry. He’s going to be fine. I promise.” But Warrior new that promise was empty. They all did.

“We need to think of solutions, okay? We can’t just let him die,” Hyrule stressed. He was on edge, just as everyone else, but he couldn’t take the weight of hopelessness. They couldn’t let Legend die. “Does anyone have more potions. Check your bags again.”

“We’ve already checked five times. I’m sorry, but I don’t think,” Twilight sighed, “I don’t think he’s going to make it ‘till morning.”

Sky had was close to breaking down. He didn’t want to lose a comrade he’d come to think of as family. He gave up on making his teammates tea and just sat by Legend’s side, rubbing a cold cloth against his sweaty forehead to ease his fever.

Wild was sitting deep in though the entire time Legend was being treated. He finally spoke up. “I may have a solution.”

The entire group perked up and stared at Wild. “What is it,” Time asked, his expression and tone revealing his relief.

“It may be a stretch, but-” he hesitated, “I may be able to contact someone. She may grant me a favour.”

●♤□♡■◇♤♧

All Legend saw was yellowish-orange. Then he realised his eyes were closed and he was facing the sun. He was laying on the pillowy soft sand under a blue, cloudless sky.

“Yep, I’m dead.”

“In wouldn’t be so sure.”

Legend jumped as he noticed a figure beside him. Legend’s heart nearly jumped in his throat when he noticed the figure’s dark red hair.

“Marin,” he whispered to himself.

●♤□♡■◇♤♧

Legend gasped as a cold shiver ran down his spine and a spectral figure appeared before him. A warm hand touched his cheek, banishing the cold. He looked closer at the beautiful Zora in front of him and thought back on a story Wild had shared with him about a Zora princess.

This must be Mipha

'It is my pleasure’, the princess spoke. Legend was surprised to feel no pain or aches when he moved to sit up.

Practically the entire group pushed him back down.

Wild sighed. “Listen when I say you need to rest. You’ll need to replenish your strength. You took quite a hit.”

“You gave us a real scare there. We’re just glad to have you back,” Four chimed in.

Sky offered a watery chuckle as Wind ran forward, wrapping Legend in a warm hug. “I knew you’d make it.” Legend wrapped his arms around Wind, accepting the boy's affection and returning it.

Warrior clapped a hand on Legend’s back. “It’s good to have you back.”

Legend gave a sad smile, thinking back on the dreamy island of Koholint. “It’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> In may have deviated a little bit. I hope it’s what you wanted. I tried to think of something, but I’m no good at fight scenes and I kinda blew the whole unconscious thing. I’m really sorry❤


End file.
